


Open your heart to salvation!

by LexisGrey



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, But we still love him, Craig is a wet gay simp, Dark, Demons, Fluff and Angst, I don't even know what I'm talking about anymore, I totally stole their looks from Trigun, Imp Tweek Tweak, Let's fighting love, Love, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, South Park: Phone Destroyer AU, They are so gay for each other, Tweek is a sexy demon, Youth Pastor Craig Tucker, it is cute, it's meant to be cute, just a little bit angst don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexisGrey/pseuds/LexisGrey
Summary: A priest with questionable faith and motives, and a demon, who's bonded to him against his will, arrived to a godforsaken little village to hunt down a demon.None of them thought that this would be the mission which change their life forever.(Graphic violence warning is only there because of the fighting scene.)
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 22
Kudos: 42
Collections: sp creek server secret santa 2020





	Open your heart to salvation!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VibratingBlondeChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibratingBlondeChild/gifts).



> Sooo this is my Secret Santa gift for the amazing VBC!! I was so happy when I got yo as my giftee, because you're always so supportive and sweet to me, and I hope you will enjoy what I came up with! <3

There was nothing else but sand as far as the eye could see; only two strange-looking men walked tiredly under the ruthlessly hot sun.

One of them wore a black suit, unbuttoned on the top, showing the world his perfectly shaved, tanned and muscular chest. A black cross pendant necklace rested above his sternum. His dark boots were worn out and there were scratches all over his sunglasses. His soggy onyx colored hair stuck to his forehead from all the sweating. But what made him even more stand out, was the huge, heavy-looking cross, wrapped in cloth and secured with leather straps, which he carried with himself. It was nearly as tall as him, and the man himself wasn’t short either, standing at 6’ 2”.

The other man was only an inch or two shorten then him, and wore a long crimson colored coat covered with tears and bullet holes. The hood of his coat hid most of his face, and his eyes were covered with dark sunglasses too. He complemented his look with combat boots and leather gloves. He was busy with kicking the dust when the other man’s deep nasally voice distracted his boredom.

“Fuck, it’s so hot here!” Complained the man with the cross on his back. “I’m sweating my balls off!”

“Good, you deserve it.” Groaned the other. He was in a bad mood since they got kicked off from the train which meant to take them all the way to their destination.

“Are you still angry with me?”

“Fuck you man, you shouldn’t put your fucking gun in that damn ticket-collector’s mouth!” The man in the red coat grumbled.

“He was cursing God’s name in front of me.” The black-haired man shook his head in disbelief. “Thou shalt not take the name of the Lord thy God in vain.” He whispered and crossed himself but a small sly smile emerged on his lips.

A cold shiver ran through the other man’s spine hearing one of The Commandments. He groaned and picked up his pace, trying to leave God’s beloved child behind.

The man with the cross bursted out laughing as he watched his annoyed companion rushing away from him. “Come on Tweek, open your heart-!”

“Shut the fuck up Craig!” Tweek shouted back to the snickering man. His blood was boiling and he got close to lose control. Suddenly, his steps felt lighter and when he looked down, he realized his feet weren’t touching the ground anymore. “Shit!” He cursed in a high-pitched voice as he dropped back to the earth. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath then exhaled slowly through his nose, to calm his nerves. “Satan, save me.” He begged bitterly and opened his eyes to gaze ahead, searching for any sight that they were close to their destination. Unfortunately, there was nothing else, just sand, rocks and that goddam priest who he could not get rid of.

***

“We should take a break here.” Craig decided when they stepped inside an old, abandoned house which was once someone’s home. The windows were broken and some of the walls were already collapsed. Sand covered the floor, and everything was dirty and ruined, but it was the perfect shelter from the burning sun. There were shadows inside the building where they could finally cool down a bit. The village, where they supposed to arrive hours ago, was within sight, but still miles away. “I don’t want to get a heat-stroke.”

“I can keep going,” said Tweek and glanced at the other man.

Craig sighed and unbuckled the strap which crossed around his chest. With a loud bang, the cross reached the land and fell back against the wall. “Yeah, of course you can.” He scoffed and plopped down to the ground, resting his back on the cross. “Compared to Hell, it must be pretty chilly for you.” His lips tugged into a devious grin as he took off his sunglasses. His amber eyes locked on his companion.

Tweek grunted but accepted his fate, sitting down on the dirt too.

“Pass me the bag.” Craig demanded and reached towards the other man.

Tweek took the pack off from his back and tossed it over to the priest, who began to search for something inside of it.

A happy hum left Craig’s lips when he pulled out their remaining water. He quickly opened the container and drunk half of it at a gulp. A grimace disfigured his unfairly handsome face once he swallowed. “It’s warm.”

“What did you expect?” Despise tinted Tweek’s voice as he looked at the other.

The priest shrugged and closed his eyes. “I’m going to take a nap. Keep an eye on the surroundings while I’m asleep.” Craig said and gently twisted the simple, black ring he wore on his left hand’s third finger.

Tweek hissed and clenched his fists. “As you wish.” He mumbled and stood up, to walk out of the old house.

Once outside, he looked around to make sure there was no one lurking on them. He sighed and glanced up to the building. It was around 3 feet tall.

“I hope it won’t cave in.” He muttered and jumped up to the sky, arriving to the roof with a quite thud. He sat down and crossed his legs, keeping his eyes on the far distance. The sun was still high up on the sky; it could be barely pass noon.

Tweek took his sunglasses off and pulled his hood down, revealing his pale skin, unnaturally dark blue eyes and messy blonde hair.

“Lucifer, what have I done to deserve this?”

***

“Are you two from The Church?” The village chief asked once the two odd looking strangers barged into his office. A frown formed on his forehead as he took the newcomers appearance in. They didn’t look anything like he imagined them.

“Yes, I’m Father Craig Tucker from the organization, Soldiers of Michael.” He introduced himself with a stoic, deep voice and stepped forward to shake hands with the crusty old man. The chief accepted the offered hand and eyed Tweek, who stayed behind. “And he’s my beloved acolyte.” Craig said and he fought back a smile as he felt his companion’s eyes burning a hole into his back.

Tweek’s body stiffened from the false title given to him by the other. He wanted to kick Craig in the balls so badly.

“We expected you to arrive earlier.”

“Oh, yeah, we were confronted with unforeseen difficulties.” Craig stepped away from the chief and heard Tweek snorting in the background. “But we are here now. So, could you tell us more about the demon who’s appeared in your village?”

The chief took a deep, heavy breath and sat back at his chair, crossing his fingers in front of his mouth. “It started eleven days ago.” He looked up at Craig with dark, sorrowful eyes. “There was a sudden bloodcurdling scream tearing through the soundless night.” He sighed and closed his eyes. “I- I never seen anything so gruesome before. Mary, that poor young woman, she was- ” He paused, turning slightly green as he tried to swallow back the vomit which was emerging from his stomach. “She was ripped open, her internal organs were all pulled out and her head- ” He shook his head like he tried to erase the memory from his mind. “Her head was split into two. God, her brain was a mash, and her eyes- !” He stopped to cover his mouth as he jumped up and rushed to the bin to throw his stomach's content up immediately.

Tweek stepped closer to the man as curiosity got the better of him. Craig kept his eyes on his companion’s every move, resting two of his fingers on his ring.

“What was with her eyes?” Tweek asked and leaned closer to the chief, who tried to wipe down the remaining vomit and salvia from his lips. The nasty smell didn’t bother the blonde man at all.

The old man straightened up and looked at him with ashamed eyes. He was still shaking a little. “Th-they weren’t there.” He stuttered with a broken voice. “That monster took them!” He cried out with a twisted face.

Tweek glanced back at Craig and met him in the eyes. He was silently listening, leaning against the chief’s desk.

“Were there any other victims?” Craig stepped closer to the other two.

“Yes, a child. Four days ago.” Nodded the chief.

“A girl or a boy?” Asked Craig.

“A girl.”

“Did they do the same to her too?”

“Yes.” The chief looked like he would start crying in any moment.

Craig felt for him a bit, remembering the first time he saw the remains of a demon’s victim. It was a sight he would never forget. “How old was she?”

“Three.”

Craig and Tweek shared a look before the blonde man took control of the conversation.

“Definitely virgin.” He said dryly. “Sir, do you happened to know if the first victim was a virgin too?”

The old man’s eyes widened as he gazed at Tweek with disbelief. “I-I” He looked at the priest with pleading eyes.

“I’m sorry that we need to ask this, but it is a really important factor. So, if you happened to know- ”

“She was a kind woman, really… but a little bit funny in the head.” The chief breathed out with guilt in his voice. “She was twenty-two but still unmarried, and I don’t know anyone who- ” He paused and casted his eyes down the floor. “I’m sure she was a… virgin too.”

“Can we examine the bodies?” Craig asked quietly.

The village chief shook his head. “No, sorry Father, we incinerated the corpses already.”

Tweek sighed disappointedly and then silence fell onto the room as the three men processed everything which was told in the last couple of minutes.

Eventually Craig broke the stillness as he grabbed his cross and dropped it over his shoulder. “I swear to God that we will revenge those lost souls and kill that demon.” He said in a low voice and gazed at the chief. For a brief moment his naturally hazel eyes glowed with a faint of unearthly blue light. “But first, we going to need a place to stay and some food.”

“We prepared a room for you, but- ” The old man shifted his eyes between the two man in front of him. “We thought there would be only one of you.”

Craig lips gently curled up and mischief shimmered in his eyes. “Don’t worry chief, we would be happy to share a bed.”

The old village man wore a look of astonishment and a little awe as he watched the priest exit his office. The blonde man grumbled something incomprehensible as he saw himself out.

The chief stayed in his office for one more moment before he followed the strange duo and stepped outside. The sun was setting as they walked through the poor, run-down village surrounded by the ruthless desert.

***

“Take a seat in the far corner while I grab some food.” Craig ordered Tweek once they stepped inside the only inn the village had, which also was the place where they supposed to spend the night too. It was pretty convenient, which made Craig happy.

While Tweek was crossing through the half empty floor, he sensed people following his every move with suspicious eyes.

“Here.” Craig handed a chipped cup to the other man when he arrived to their table.

Tweek gazed at the dark content of the cup and assumed it was meant to be some kind of coffee. It smelled nothing like a good quality brew but still, he was grateful Craig remembered his favorite drink.

He took a mouthful of it and swallowed it down with disgust. It tasted like mud. “They are looking at us like we are unwanted here.” He said with a quick glance towards the village people.

“Because we are. They don’t take kindly to outsiders in here.” Craig hummed and sat down opposite to his companion. “But at least they gave us some free food.” He beamed at Tweek as he placed the basket of bread in the middle of their table.

“Dry, plain bread, cheap watered-down beer and something which tastes nothing like coffee… What a feast.” Tweek sighed and took another sip of his drink.

“Be grateful for what you have.” Craig said and closed his eyes. “Come, Lord Jesus, be our Guest, and let Thy gifts to us be blessed. Amen.” He mumbled and crossed himself, then drank his beer at a gulp and set the glass down on the table with a wry face. “But this sure tastes horrible.”

“Hypocrite.” Tweek groaned under his breath and quickly finished his awful drink.

Craig chuckled before taking a bite of the loaf which was hard as a rock. He made a last desperate attempt to soften it with dipping it into his beer.

Tweek watched the other man’s misery with pure pleasure.

***

When Craig finally finished his dinner, they went up to their room. It was nothing more than a dusty storage room they emptied out for them. The window was broken, the lights were dead and there were holes and cracks on the wooden wall where the wind blew through, making the unfriendly place even more unwelcoming. The inn owner’s wife laid down a bunch of straws and placed two worn out blankets on top of it as an attempt to make a bed for them.

“So generous.” Craig yawned and laidbdown at the luxurious bed. “Feels like home.”

Rolling his eyes, Tweek locked the door behind them and quietly began to mutter a spell. A magical circle appeared then quickly disappeared on the door. When he was done, he dropped their bag next to Craig. “It should be safe now.”

“Good.” Craig mumbled and waved at the other man. “Feel free to change.” Tweek didn’t reply, but Craig heard him moving in the room. He slightly opened his eyes and peeked at the blonde man who silently began to undress.

Tweek sat down and untied his shoelaces before tossing them in the corner of the dark room. Then he took his heavy, long coat off and tiredly continued to strip down. First, he took his gloves and socks off, then he grabbed the hem of his dark form-fitting long sleeved shirt and pulled it over his head. Finally, he unzipped his leather pants and with a swift move, he tucked them down. He neatly folded everything up and placed them on the floor next to his shoes.

Tweek stood naked in the middle of the dark room, and Craig couldn’t take his eyes off of the blonde man’s muscular body, defined abs and perfect smooth skin. There wasn’t even a scratch or a scar on him. Craig could watch him forever and still wouldn’t get tired of this view.

A second later, Tweek closed his eyes and began to glow in faint gold and orange lights, before his body suddenly combusted. Flames consumed him and he stood in the middle of the fire, looking only like a dark shadow with blazing red eyes.

The room’s temperature rose as Tweek’s frame rapidly changed in the flickering flames. The sounds of cracking, rustling and flapping filled the room with the smell of ash and burning flesh. Craig felt his heart hammering inside his chest while he watched his companion’s transformation. It was truly a sight to behold. His eyes glued to the monster in front of him as the Hell fire died down and he could finally take a proper look of the creation before him.

There was Tweek, standing in his real form. A pair of reddish-brown horns grew above his temple while his ears got longer and pointier. His once blue eyes turned crimson. Unnatural gold flames flickered inside of them, making them the most enchanting eyes Craig ever seen. There were dark, sharp claws at the end of his fingertips instead of weak human nails. A long tail covered in dark red- and copper-colored scales slowly waggled next to Tweek’s leg. But what made his appearance even more mesmerizing, were those huge dragon-like wings which grew from his back.

Tweek took a step forward and stretched his arms above his head, while spreading his wings at the same time.

A brief wind hit Craig’s face when the wings moved, and he needed to swallow hard as he kept his gaze on the demon standing in front of him. Without a doubt, Tweek was the most beautiful and tempting being Craig had ever encountered in his life.

“The Devil sure has a good taste,” Craig said with lustful eyes and a devilish grin as he observed the demon’s naked body. Unrestrained desire spread throughout his body as he sat up. “Kiss me.”

Tweek froze and looked at the other man in shock. “No way in Hell!” He growled and flashed his fangs to the priest.

“Kiss me.” Craig demanded and twisted his ring forcefully.

The demon burst out a painful cry as the identical black ring on his own left third finger sent electric shocks through his entire body. For a second he couldn’t breathe, and before he could fight back, his soul gave in to the order. He kneeled down in front of the other man, leaning closer with shame and anger while he closed the gap between them.

As their lips met Craig let out a satisfied moan. Tweek’s hot lips burned his own sensitive skin and a jolt of pleasure shot through him. Demons had higher body temperature than humans had. Craig slipped his tongue inside the other man’s mouth. In his yearning for more, he moved closer and grabbed the demon’s waist.

Tweek’s dark red eyes lightened up with anger and a second later, Craig felt a piercing pain as the demon’s sharp fang dug deep into his tongue. Warm blood and saliva mixed inside their mounts, and the combined sensations of pain and pleasure entirely turned Craig on.

But before he could push his luck any further, Tweek spread his wings and flew up to the air. Black flames flickered around his furiously shaking body.

Craig looked at his enraged companion with pure joy. He knew, in any other circumstances, he would be dead by now. Luckily though, God blessed him with more luck than he deserved.

“I will kill you one day, Priest!” The demon growled at him in an inhumanly deep voice.

“Maybe.” Craig nodded and his eyes wandered down from Tweek’s face to his uncovered member. “But I think I will take you to the heavens first, babe.” He said with a mischievous smile.

“Go to Hell!” Tweek yelled at him, but Craig didn’t miss the faint blush which tinted the blonde man’s face as he quickly flew over to his abandoned clothes and grabbed his pants. He pulled them up in the air, turning his back to the other man. “You know what, forget it!” He snapped at him with a high-pitched tone once he turned around to face Craig again. “Don’t dare to come close to my home!”

A smug smile formed on Craig’s lips as he laid back down on their straw-made bed. He never thought he would be ever as happy as he was in that moment. Meeting with Tweek three months ago was the best thing that ever had happened in his life. Was it by pure chance or God’s interruption? He didn’t know and didn’t even care. The only thing mattered was that months ago, on that fateful night, he bumped into a heavily injured demon who was on the verge of death. He could still remember the fear he felt when he realized the dying monster was a high-ranked demon. The kind which almost never came up to the human’s world.

Once his teacher told him that high-ranked demons were very rear, unique and extremely dangerous creations. Unlike low-ranked demons – who once were humans before their souls got tortured in the depths of Hell and turned into the Devil’s servants – high-ranked demons were the nobles of Satan’s kingdom. They were the offspring of Lucifer; born as monsters and never had a human heart. They were blessed with unbelievable amount of magical power, long life-span and the power of regeneration which made them nearly immortal in the human’s eyes. In a fair fight, a human would never have had a chance against them. However, Tweek was wounded and in absolutely no shape to fight. Craig could have killed him that day, but he didn’t do it because the moment he met with the demon’s hopeless golden tinted red eyes, he felt something… A strange and unfamiliar feeling washed over him and before he could think it over, he already began to mumble the ancient, forbidden binding spell, which he swore to God’s name he would never use. But with all honestly, that wasn’t the first time Craig broke a promise.

After Tweek finally calmed down, Craig sat up and glanced at him with serious eyes. “What do you think about this demon?”

The blonde man sighed and quietly landed on the floor, crossing his legs, but still kept some distance between the two of them. “It’s a nasty case, man…” He mumbled and began to scratching the side of his neck.

His sharp claws cut through the fine, sensitive skin and bright red blood leaked out from it, but a second later the fresh wounds healed up and disappeared completely like they never even were there to begin with. Only the fresh blood on the demon’s fingers remained.

“Virgins’ eyes.” Tweek continued but he was still deep in thoughts. “There’re a couple of rituals where they are required…”

“Any guess?”

“Without seeing the corpses it’s hard to tell which one they are going for.” Tweek shook his head and slowly waggled his tail. Craig learned through the short time he spent with the other that was something he tended to do whenever he got anxious.

“But why wait so much time between the two murders? It doesn’t make sense.” Craig hummed and raked his hand through his hair.

“I don’t get it either. Except…” Tweek suddenly twitched and looked outside of the window.

“Except what?” Craig asked but his companion stayed silent. “Tweek.” His voice dropped to a low, threatening state and his eyes flashed with bright blue lights as he placed his fingers to the ring which bonded Tweek’s soul to him.

Tweek shot his head towards him and let out an exaggerated moan. “Let me think it through first, man! If I’m right then we are in big trouble.” He anxiously whispered the last couple of words and his wings opened up a bit, before he brought them forward and covered himself with them like a blanket.

The golden flames in his red eyes went out as he dropped his head. Eerie silence fell on the room, and Craig’s index finger impatiently tapped against his kneecap.

“Spill it out.”

“We call him the Puppet-master… He is… one of us.” Tweek breathed out and glanced up at the priest nervously.

Craig’s finger stopped in mid-air. “A high-ranked?” The demon nodded as an answer. “Fuck!” He snapped and clenched his fist. “Fuck… Are you certain it’s him?”

It took a moment for Tweek to shook his head vaguely. “No, I’m not… and I really hope I’m wrong.”

“What kind of demon is he?”

“The best kind. Clever and cruel.” Tweek let out a harsh laughter and spread his wings. The air gently blew in the room. “He’s even feared and hated among us.”

“Brilliant.” The priest groaned as he massaged his temple. “The Church definitely doesn’t pay me enough for this job.”

Tweek snorted and rolled his eyes for this statement.

“Tell me more about this demon.” Craig demanded and stood up. He walked towards the window and gazed outside. Boundless number of stars spread over the dark sky. The millions of shimmering tiny lights warmed his heart. He wished that one day he could join them and watch over the Earth from the Heavens. His lips twitched into a bitter smile as he realized that it may be closer than he anticipated it.

“Luckily, I have never met him in person, but there’s a lot of rumors about him. They call him the Puppet-master because he manipulates others to do things for him. Most of the times his victims don’t even realize they had been fooled until the very end. A bunch of low-ranked demons are working for him too. Disaster and death follow him wherever he goes.”

“Why do you think it’s him?”

Tweek glanced up and his eyes settled on Craig’s back. “Red, once told me- ”

“Is she your girlfriend?” The priest interrupted him as curiosity got the better of him.

The demon frowned, flapping his wings irritably. “What? No! She’s just a friend.”

“Cool, continue.”

Tweek moaned angrily but obeyed. “She told me that the Puppet-master got cursed by one of us and ever since he needs to go into a deep slumber to recover whenever he uses too much magic.”

“If that’s true, then the break between the killings would make sense.” Craig hummed and turned away from the night sky to lock eyes with the other man. “Last time it took him a week to wake up, so if we are lucky- ”

“He’s still asleep and didn’t recover his full power just yet.” The blonde man cut in excitedly as he jumped up in the air and stayed there.

Only the sounds of the beating wings filled the room before the flames of hope awakened inside of the priest’s and the demon’s hearts. They smiled at each other.

“It’s a slim chance though.” Craig stepped next to his cross, which rested behind their bed. He tenderly ran his fingers through one of the straps. “Tell me, Tweek, do you happen to know his real name?”

Tweek waggled his tail anxiously in the air. “No… Sorry Craig.”

The priest sighed and leaned his head against the cloths which covered the cross. “May almighty God have mercy on us.” He whispered and closed his eyes.

A pang of guilt and sadness settled into Tweek’s stomach as he watched him praying to his god.

Humans were so fragile…

***

Cold night air was leaking inside the room, making Craig shiver on the bed. He didn’t take any of his clothes off, but still the nights in the desert were colder than he thought. He tried to fall asleep for last half an hour with little to no luck. He heaved an overdramatic sigh and propped himself up on his elbow, searching for his companion in the darkness. It wasn’t too hard to find him as his wide-open crimson eyes shone in the darkness. “Hey, Tweek, I’m cold.”

The demon sat at the furthest corner of the room, keeping his eyes on the priest. “Sucks to you be you.” He mumbled and stiffened.

Craig pushed himself up into a seating position and looked at the blonde man with a straight face. “Warm me up.”

“What the fuck man?!” Tweek’s voice jumped a pinch higher and golden flames flashed in his eyes.

The priest loved seeing those magnificent flames. “Come on, Honey, don’t be shy.” He let out a soft chuckle and pat the other side of the bed as a sign for the demon to come closer. “I won’t bite.”

Tweek said something in the Devil’s tongue which Craig couldn’t understand but he assured it was most likely a curse.

“I hate you so much!” The blonde man grumbled and angrily stood up.

“Oh, come on! It’s not my fault that demons are like walking heaters.” Craig said and fought back a smile as the other indignantly plopped down next to him. He already felt the heat radiating from the other’s body, but he was still feeling pretty cold. “It won’t be enough.”

Tweek grunted and spread one of his wings, behind Craig and with a swift move he enfolded the son of God.

Craig shot his head towards him in mere surprise. His heart was pounding excitedly in his chest as he tried to meet eyes with the other, but the demon just pouted and avoided his gaze. “This is kind of romantic, don’t you think?”

“The only thought in my mind right now is to reap your chest open and tear your heart out of it.”

“I’m sorry to crush your dream, but you already stole my heart.” Craig chuckled and ran his fingers over the demon’s wing.

“Shut the fuck up Priest!” Mumbled the blonde man as he felt embarrassment spread across his face in the form of heat.

But Craig wasn’t satisfied yet. He knew he was pushing his luck, but he his craving for Tweek grew with every passing day, and it got harder and harder to hold himself back. “I’m still cold.” He sighed and gently touched his black ring.

The demon’s hopeless eyes settled on the ring as he swallowed his anger down. “What do you want?”

“We should cuddle.” Craig beamed at him and saw as the other raised his brows before frowning.

It took Tweek a couple of seconds to accept his faith. He stood up and walked behind the other man, dropping himself down the floor again. He opened his legs and placed them next to Craig’s hips and before the priest could say anything, his arms reached for the black-haired man and he pulled him to his naked chest. He spread his wings once more, before covering Craig with them like a warm blanket.

Craig flushed in surprise but a second later his body relaxed and he dropped his head back to the blonde man’s chest. With closed eyes, he listened the unearthly creature’s unnatural rhythm of heartbeat. Demons had quicker pulse. “Isn’t it better?”

“It’s humiliating.” Complained Tweek but didn’t let go of the other.

The corner of Craig’s lips curled up slightly. “Tweek… There’s a chance we may die here, don’t you want to- ” He placed one of his hands on the demon’s thigh.

“Fuck you!” Tweek squealed and brushed off the other’s hand of himself.

Craig let out a short, cocky laughter. “Yes, that’s exactly what I wanted to say.”

“I’m going to cut your fucking dick off and feed it to a stay dog.” Tweek hissed and tightened his arms around the priest, trying to squeeze the air out from his lungs. It meant to be threatening, however Craig couldn’t help but enjoy it.

“I can’t wait.” The priest chuckled. “Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned.” He whispered into the dark night with a sly smile.

Tweek grunted and rolled his eyes, but loosened his hold on Craig. “Shut up and sleep.”

***

It took some time but eventually Craig got quiet and finally fell asleep between the other man’s arms.

Unlike Tweek, who was wide awake. People said that the devil never sleeps, and this was pretty close to the truth. Demons hardly needed to sleep at all. Their body were constantly regenerating itself so they could go on for a very long period of time with only taking naps sometimes. Also falling asleep made them vulnerable, and demons didn’t even trust their own kind. Maybe they were too paranoid, but just in case, they tried to avoid giving any opportunities for others to kill them.

Tweek let out a soft sigh, listening the sleeping priest’s even breathing as he held him gently. The human’s body was cold against his bare chest. He rested one of his hand above the mortal’s heart to feel every slow beat. He dropped his head a bit lower, his nose barely touched the other’s black hair. He closed his eyes and deeply inhaled through his nose. Craig’s scent was nothing like the demons have. Demons smelled like burned flesh, ash, blood and decay. The stench of death and evil. But Craig… He smelled like the earth after a cold autumn rain with a hint of sweat and gunpowder. It was calming and comforting, something which felt absolutely alien for the demon. He lowered his head to the crook of the black-haired man’s neck and took another sniff. As much as Tweek hated Craig, he loved his scent, it was so sedating and desirable.

His eyes felt heavy and tiredness weighted him down. He hadn’t felt this sleepy for a long time now. The last time he slept was probably a century ago. His lips parted and a yawn escaped through them while tears appeared in the corner of his eyes.

“Maybe I could rest a bit… just for once.” He said softly and dropped his head lower, resting his chin on Craig’s shoulder. He took one more deep breath, to remember the other’s sweet smell and gently pulled him even closer. His wings kindly wrapped around them, as he fell into a slumber.

For the first time in his long, dark and grim life, Tweek wasn’t afraid to sleep.

***

The Devil’s Hour were upon them when the unmistakable stink of a demon woke Tweek up. His eyes snapped open and golden flames flickered fiercely in his crimson eyes as anxiety and adrenaline built up inside him. “Craig. He’s awoken.” His voice was husky and shaky as he spoke. He spread his wings to let the other man escape from his embrace.

The priest immediately jumped up and turned around to look at the Tweek. “Can he sense us?”

“No, I hid our presence even before we arrived to the village.” The demon said and stood up. Tweek was one of the rare ones who could do that kind of magic, and Craig was very grateful for it in times like this.

“But then why is he awake now? Shouldn’t he be still sleeping?”

“Well toddler murder is easy, so it probably didn’t take as much out of him as the woman did.”

Craig snorted and glanced at Tweek’s half-naked body. A little bit of sadness settled inside his heart. “Can you locate him?”

The blonde man closed his eyes and began to murmur on the Devil’s tongue. When he opened his eyes, they glowed in absolute golden light. “He’s just outside of the village.”

“Alright.” Craig walked over his cross and began to unbuckled the straps on it. “Your time has come, my faithful friend.” The cloths and the straps fell down onto the floor with a small thud, and priest’s beloved cross-shaped weapon revealed itself. The faint moonlight reflected back from the metal. He tore his gaze away from it to look at his companion who was still in demon form. “You should change back, before we leave.”

“No way man, it will take too long to get there by foot!” Tweek said with determination in his eyes. “We going to fly.”

Craig’s eyes widened his month fall open. “I can’t fly.”

“But I can.” The demon rolled his eyes and rushed over the door, to break the protection spell he casted on it before. “I’m going to turn invisible until we get outside, and then we are going to fly.”

“I don’t like this plan.” Craig moaned but tossed his weapon over his shoulder. He never told Tweek, but he had a fear of heights.

“And I don’t care.” The demon replied harshly and casted an invisible spell on himself before he existed the room. “Let’s go priest, time to hunt!”

“Lord, have mercy.” Craig whimpered and hurried after the other.

Once Craig was outside of the old inn, he dropped his weapon in front of himself and looked around, searching for his companion.

“Grab your stuff tightly.” Came the familiar voice above him.

He looked up but didn’t see anything else just the dark starry night. “What?” He asked but instead of receiving an answer he suddenly felt pressure around his waist. And before he could object, his body left the safety of the ground. His arms desperately clasped his weapon. “Tweek, put me down!” He yelped and wanted to reach for his ring but he was too scared to even move an inch as they got higher and higher in the sky.

Tweek’s body finally materialized when they got far enough for the human’s eyes. “Jeez, you’re heavy.”

“Mercy is heavy.” Craig breathed out with shaking lips and squeezed his eyes shut.

That was the scariest three minutes and twenty-six seconds of Priest Craig’s life.

The air was thick and heavy from the other demon’s murderous aura. Tweek shivered as his own bloodlust awakened. “He’s close.” He said and landed on the ground.

In the brief moment of relief and happiness when Craig’s feet finally touched the earth again, he considered to just drop on his knees and kiss the dirt, thanking God that he survived that nightmare. However, they didn’t have time for this. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and looked around. His eyes landed on the old ruined church ahead of them. “This is our lucky day.” He said and pointed towards the temple. “We need to lure him inside.”

“I’m not a fan of your God’s buildings.” Tweek grimaced.

“Neither is the other one of your kind.” Craig tossed his weapon over his shoulder again and began to walk. “But my magic is stronger when I’m standing on a sacred ground.”

Tweek snorted, but couldn’t argue, he just quietly flew behind the priest. His stomach twisted as he got inside. “I really hate churches.” He mumbled.

Craig stood on the alter and placed his cross next to him. He joined his hands and intertwined his fingers. He took a deep breath and began to pray.

“Saint Michael the Archangel, defend us in battle. Be our protection against the wickedness and snares of the devil; May God rebuke him, we humbly pray; And do thou, O Prince of the Heavenly Host, by the power of God, thrust into hell Satan and all evil spirits who wander through the world for the ruin of souls. Amen.” When he finished, he crossed himself.

The faint blue flames of purification circled around him. Once he opened his eyes again, they weren’t hazel colored anymore, they sparkled in bright blue lights. His iris dissolved in them. He unlocked the left side arm of his cross, and revealed the eight sanctified guns inside of it. He took one out and looked at Tweek. “I’m ready. Go get yourself invisible and unveil my presence to that motherfucker.” He ordered the demon.

Tweek nodded and obeyed. His body disappeared in the shadows a few seconds later.

Craig grinned; pointing the gun down while he pulled the slide back. “Come here, kitty-kitty.”

After that, silence fell on the dark, run-down building. Craig stood there, under the broke, stained glass window, surrounded by blue holy flames. The tension was palpable as the blue shine of his eyes pierced through the darkness.

Tweek’s breathing slowed down and every muscle in his body stiffened. He kept his eyes on the priest, watching him with admiration and awe. His mouth became dry and his heartbeat went rapid. Suddenly, the air froze around them, and a chill ran through Tweek’s body. His lips curled into a slimy grin, revealing his fangs while his blood began to boil. His body was shaking excitedly.

Craig’s eyes lightened up and his finger tightened around the trigger. “Show yourself, demon!” He shouted and an icing breeze swept over the aisles.

A harsh, animalistic laughter filled the building and Craig could see his own breathing as the temperature dropped below zero. His stomach twisted and his instinct told him to run. He bit the inside of his mouth, and immediately felt the metallic taste of blood.

He caught a glimpse of a quickly moving yellow-greenish light, before a flying bench coming towards him distracted his vision. “Fuck!” He grunted and jumped away from the flying object.

Craig took cover behind his cross shaped weapon and quickly looked around. His eyes gleamed in bright blue, and the heavenly flames danced around him. This time he saw the demon lurking in the darkness again. “By the grace of the lord!” He shouted and took aim. The moment he pulled the trigger, a divined bullet rushed out of the gun and the blaze of purification encircled around it.

A trail of bright light cut through the air and hit its target; a short, painful growl followed the impact.

Craig fired again, but missed the next three shots as the angry demon rushed towards him quicker then his blessed eyes could follow. He did a step back and grabbed the only remaining strap on his cross, hurriedly pulling it in front of himself, just in time to use it as a shield.

It was the first time Craig could take a proper look of his enemy. The monster had some similarities with Tweek. However, he was bigger, and bulkier. His body also had human traits in it, but he looked more animalistic then how the blonde man usually looked. His skin was dark, even grayish, and his limbs were large and furry with sharp, long black claws. His face was grotesque and malformed, with a human nose, but elongated jaw. His mouth was huge, filled with dozens of rotting, yellow fangs. Acidic saliva was dripping from them, dissolving holes into the floor under them. In contradistinction to Tweek’s mesmerizing crimson eyes, this demon had bright green ones with madness swirling inside of them. His black wings were enormous and one of his horns were missing. It was definitely broken down, which would explain why the Puppet-master needed more time to recover his magical.

The demon’s body landed on the weapon and with am ear-splitting scream, he jumped down from the sanctified object. The smell of blood and burning flesh filled Craig’s nostrils as the holy flames melted one of the devil’s skin and muscles all the way down to the bone. He grabbed his damaged arm under his elbow, and in a split second, green and black flames spreaded over his arm and he tore his injured forearm off.

Craig took aim and fired again but only managed to hit the already separated body part as his enemy threw it towards him. Craig groaned and dodged. “Tweek!” He shouted just in time before the monster could get closer to him again.

From the darkness, a pair of crimson eyes lightened up and a second later the blonde man landed on top of his own kind. They tumbled down from the altar and landed between the aisles. Tweek grunted as the other demon kicked his chest. Bones cracked and pain rushed through his body. He was sure one or two of his ribs pierced through his lungs. He coughed up some blood and flew up to the air, getting a bit space between them.

“ _How dare you?!_ ” He barked at Tweek on the Devil’s tongue. His unnaturally green eyes burned with anger and disgust as he stood up, looking at the blonde demon. “ _Don’t tell you are with the human?!_ ”

Tweek didn’t answer to him, but bright red and black flames appeared around him. His crimson eyes narrowed and he lunched toward the other.

Puppet-master growled angrily and shot green flames into Tweek’s face. _“So that’s your answer!”_ His voice was rusty and animalistic.

Tweek tried to outmaneuver the poisons green fire, but he was too late. He flew right into it, making him blind for a second.

It was enough time for his enemy to grab him and throw him down to the ground. Tweek squirmed under the other monster’s weight, whose claws dug deeply into his flesh, tearing chunks of meat out of his shoulders. A second later, the Puppet-master bursted into a laughter as he caught sight of the black ring on the blonde man’s finger. _“You fool! You let yourself be caught by a human?! You’re a disgrace to our kind!”_ He said and spit into Tweek’s face.

Tweek let out a painful scream as the acid slowly melted his skin and eyeballs, making him temporarily blind.

“Hey shithead!” Craig shouted.

The demon shot his head up, looking towards the priest, but still holding the struggling blonde man down. His eyes widened in shock once he realized what was he seeing.

Craig was kneeling on the alter, the cross-shape was balancing on one of its side arms with the help of the priest’s arms wrapped around it. The bottom of the cross was aiming at the gross-looking demon. “Say your prayers, motherfucker!” He yelled with a smug face and launched the sacred rocket at him.

The demon shouted out a magical spell, a barrier of green and yellow flames appeared in front of him. The rocket slammed into it and slowed down a bit, but still managed to break the spell and hit the devil. He smashed into the church’s wall; dust and flames overflew the air.

Craig couldn’t see anything but just hoped that this was enough to knock out their enemy.

Tweek stood up and coughed, his body already beginng to heal itself. However, his eyes completely melted out of his eye sockets, and the remaining of his eyeballs flowed down on his cheeks as a sticky slime. It would take same time to grown back them again. Even without his sight, he could still sense the priest’s and the other demon’s presence too.

All of a sudden, the air moved around Tweek and he heard wings flapping. “Cra- !” He tried to call out, but something sharp and fast forcefully slammed against his throat. The encounter with his skin didn’t stop the unidentified object. In a bare second, it smoothly cut through Tweek’s throat. The agony was unbearable; he opened his mouth to scream but only a frothy moan came out. He felt the warm blood dripping down onto his chest and flowing down his throat. He dropped onto his knees and covered the open wound with his hands while choking on his own blood.

Craig grabbed a new gun and tried to shoot the flying demon down, but it was too quick and his vision was still fuzzy from all the dust in the air.

It happened so quickly, he first just caught a glance of something green and yellow, he felt something bashing against his chest, then he left the ground. He chocked on the air as he flew over the alter and smashed his back and head against Jesus Christ, who was hanging on the cross. His blood painted his beloved savior’s body red. With a loud bang he arrived back to the ground. He was close to lose his consciousness. He felt sick and his vision blurred completely. He couldn’t feel or move his legs at all.

The demon laughed hysterically.

A whine slipped through Tweek’s lips. His vision was still blurry and his throat was still bleeding, but he tried to stumble towards where he sensed the black-haired man. The familiar smell of the priest blood was strong and his guts clenched. Worry and fear rushed over him.

Hearing the blonde man’s voice awakened some hope in Craig’s heart. Nothing was lost yet. A faint sly grin bloomed on his face, which got paler and paler with every passing second. With a shaking hand, he touched the black ring on his finger. “Tweek… unleash your full power… and kill… this asshole.” He breathed out weakly while he slightly twisted the ring. He glanced up with a pang of guilt and sadness as he heard his companion howl. The last thing he saw were red and black flames and a shining golden eye, before he passed out.

Tweek could barely see Craig’s lips moving, but he was too far from him to hear what the other said. His heart was hammering as he tried to get closer. First time in his life he was worried about someone, and not just anyone, but a human being. He was afraid he wouldn’t make it in time, but then his eyes met with the priest eyes, the sacred blue light in them were fading, and Tweek felt the ring on his finger burning into his skin. Then, electricity rushed through his body, and he screamed from the pain. It took him a moment to realize what’s happening with him. Craig changed his mind. After the priest captured him, and bound his soul to him, the first thing Craig ordered to him was to never use his full power. Ever since then Tweek was only able to use a fracture of his strength. Suddenly, magic overflowed inside of him, as red and black Hell fire surrounded him. He felt his body quickly changing. His wounds healed immediately; his bones broke into pieces just for a second to get back together in slightly different forms. His muscles grew, his horns got longer and more twisted, his wings got bigger and darker. His pale skin darkened into a strange reddish tone. His claws sharpened and turned black just like his fingers and forearms. His pants tore apart as his once human legs began to change into something like a pair of goat legs. Long, dark brown hair covered them and his feet turned into cloven hooves. His fangs were larger too and his eyes got completely dark, only a hint of gold shimmered in them.

It wasn’t just his appearance that changed. He howled as the instinct for killing and destruction overtook him. His black eyes settled on the other demon in front of him, and his lips twitched into a gruesome grin. He lunched forward and threw himself at the other.

They landed on the floor below the altar, this time Tweek had the upper hand as he pinned his enemy to the ground. Bloodlust blinded him and his body was forced to act upon Craig’s last order. His face wore a look of murderous intent and pleasure as he leaned forward with widely opened mouth. His fangs dug deeply into the hard, grayish skin of the others neck and took a bite out of it. He swallowed the flesh of his enemy; blood dropping down from his chin.

The Puppet-master let out a scream and green flames bursted into Tweek’s face. He let go of the bleeding demon and flew up to the air. The other followed him quickly.

The Puppet-master wasn’t in a good shape. His body took a lot of damage from Craig’s final attack. He was missing a foot and one of his wings was visibly broken. His lungs were crashed and he was struggling with breathing. The skin on his chest burned and blood was gushing out from the crook of his neck. The forearm which he himself tore off managed to mostly regenerate.

Golden flames flickered in Tweek’s black eyes as he yelled a magical spell and glimmering red fireballs began to appear around him. He glanced at his enemy and the balls shot out, aiming at the other demon.

The Puppet-master tried to outmaneuver them, while casting a shield around himself.

Lucifer’s sprouts did a macabre dance of death in the air. Black, red and green flames flickered everywhere. Inhuman grunts and moans left their mouths as the smell of burning flesh, blood mixing with the dust and smoke filled the little church that night.

Tweek’s tail was damaged and he was heavily bleeding from the huge deep wound on his abdomen. If he would have time to look down and examine it, he would see his own stomach nearly popping out. His blood was boiling with excitement, he enjoyed this fight way too much and he couldn’t think anything else but slaying his enemy. However, the other demon started to slow down, he was running out of his magic. It was time to end this duel. With a sly smile, Tweek charged forward, and this time he was too fast for the Puppet-master defend himself. It happened so quickly. Golden flames shone is his black eyes as he arrived in front of the weakened monster, and with a swift forceful move, his hand pierced through his chest. His claws cut through the bones like a knife through a butter. He got a hold on the heart and squeezed it before tearing it out of the demon’s ribcage.

The Puppet-master’s eye rolled back and his mouth opened to scream but nothing came out of it. His body crushed down to the ground, knocking some benches over.

Tweek landed on the ground, holding the bloody heart in his palm. A self-satisfied look sat on his face as black flames appeared around the hand which held the heart. A second later, the flames of the Inferno consumed it and burnt it into ashes. He panted heavily and his mind was still blinded with murderous intent. He was craving for more. He looked around and his eyes settled on the unconscious man on the altar. The sight made his mouth water and he felt hungry. He was heavily injured and healing his body quickly, using all of his magic up. He needed to eat something to regain his energy back, and the human was just lying there, like the most appetizing meal the blonde demon could ever imagine.

He hurriedly flew over to the priest and impatiently towered above the dying man. He was ready to tear his chest open and dig in, when unexpectedly electric shock run though his body. With a painful scream he fell down to the floor, while forgotten memories of the man in front of him flooded his mind. It took him a long moment to finally calm down and remember of who he really was. When the shockwaves stopped and the pain diminished, he got on his knees and crawled closer to the other. His skin was still burning under his black ring.

“Craig?” Tweek whimpered once he could think clearly again. The view tugged at his heartstrings as he looked at the black-haired man.

The priest was in a really bad shape. Sticky, lukewarm pool of blood surrounded him. His left leg was completely twisted and the edge of the broken shin bone was poking out from the open wound. A huge scratch crossed his chest and his head was bleeding badly. His body was lightly shaking, his beautiful tanned skin was paper-white and his eyes were closed.

Panic welled inside Tweek’s chest just as he gently shook the other man’s shoulder. “Craig?” He tried again and leaned closer to listen the other’s faint heartbeat.

Craig regained his consciousness and opened his eyes, the holy blue light completely faded out from them, and back to their usual hazel color. He looked at the monster in front of him. The demon somehow resembled Tweek, but he certainly looked more inhuman than before. “Tweek?” His voice was dry and weak.

Tweek’s heart sunk while pain and fear spread through his chest. He was panicking and didn’t know what to do. The only think he sure that he couldn’t let Craig die.

“Hold on!” Suddenly, he remembered something and with newborn hope, he jumped up and rushed towards the priest’s gigantic cross shaped weapon.

It was lying on the ground, a couple of feet away from them. Once arrived there, he eagerly reached for it, but he jerked his hand back when blue flames of purification began to vividly dance around the cross.

He glanced at Craig ,then back at the sacred weapon and bit down on his lip. “Fuck it!” He moaned and casted Hellfire all around his hands, hoping it will be enough to protect him.

Without any more hesitation, he reached for the cross again, this time his right hand managed to touch it. He grunted as he felt God’s flames mercilessly attacking his own shielding fire. He opened the side arm and his eyes landed on the ten tiny bottles. They contained the healing holy water, which Craig needed. He grabbed four of them but before he could pull his hand back, his flames disappeared and the sacred fire ruthlessly attacked him. He let out a scream as he jumped away from the cross. His body shook in unbearable pain. He looked at his burned right hand. He still kept a hold on the bottles but the flesh was melting down to the bone on three of his fingers. He tossed the holy water containers to his left hand and lifted his right to his mouth. Anything touched by the sacred flames couldn’t heal up, so he needed to get rid of his burned fingers. He put all three of it into his mouth and without thinking, he bit them down, then spitted them out.

“Hey, I’m back!” Tweek said with a promising smile once he kneeled down next to Craig. “You will be back to normal in a second.”

Craig opened his eyes again, this time he looked even more weaker than before. He was drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness.

“Here, drink it all up!” Tweek demanded, once he opened one of the bottles and poured its content into the priest mouth. “Swallow.” He said as he held the other’s chin up with his remaining two fingers. He repeated the process two more times and impatiently waited for the healing to begin. But nothing happened… “Why is it not working?!” He burst out angrily as he felt fear scraping at the inside of his stomach.

Craig glanced at the blonde man and he felt like smiling. Even though he was dying, his heart filled with happiness as he watched his companion’s worried face. “Yo-you can’t… cu-cure… death… Twee-”

“Don’t say that!” Tweek yelled and his black eyes met the priest foggy eyes. “He opened the last bottle, too and tried to force it down in Craig’s throat. “You just need a little bit more!”

Even though Craig’s vision was blurred, he kept his eyes on the beautiful man next to him. He was cold, so cold. He wished for the other to hold him again and warm him up. He thought about that one time when he saw Tweek smile, Craig swore to God, it was the most beautiful and heartwarming thing he have ever seen. That was also the moment when he hopelessly fell in love with the demon.

Craig’s lips curled up a bit and he tried to reach for Tweek. He wanted to feel him one more time. Tweek grabbed his hand with his own left one. The priest glanced at the little black rings then turned his eyes back at the blonde man. He was so tired and so cold, but he just didn’t want to let go of the other.

“ _I’m… so… happy_.” He breathed his last words out while all the light faded out of his eyes.

“Craig?” Tweek looked in the lightless eyes, lightly squeezing the other’s hand. “Craig?!” His eyes widened as reality started to skink in. He couldn’t hear the black-haired man heartbeat anymore.

With a quiet sound, the rings on their fingers cracked and a second later they vanished. Tweek was free from the priest’s spell. He watched at his bare finger with wide eyes before he looked back at the other man.

“Craig!” He snapped and began to shake the lifeless body. “Fuck you, Craig, you can’t die! I won’t allow you to go, so wake up! I demand you, you motherfucker!” He shouted so loudly and forcefully that the air around them got hot. Golden flames flickered in his black eyes. “Craig, you can’t leave me alone!” He moaned and pulled the other’s body into a hug.

He felt the blood sticking to his arms, and tried to listen if maybe, he could hear a faint heartbeat again. But Craig’s body was cold and his soul already left its mortal shell.

Something broke inside of Tweek. His eyes stung and he felt something warm flowing down on his cheeks. Tears. Which he never shed before as demons were incapable of crying. He closed his eyes and let out a painful cry. It was full of emotions and magic, the air around them vibrated and the earth began to shake, the windows breakimg into million pieces. His voice spread through the entire village. Dogs started to bark and babies cried up. Everybody woke up as they listened the most heartbroken and horrifying cry they have ever heard.

Thousands of black flames rapidly appeared around the mourning demon. His body vividly twitched while his power burned down everything around them.

“I- I- I can’t- ” Tweek muttered and hugged Craig even tighter. “I won’t- ” He let go of the priest and laid him down on the sacred ground. He watched the other’s peaceful face and brushed a strand of hair behind his ear.

His heart ached but newborn determination glimmered in his eyes as he reached behind his back and got a hold on his wings.

“Eye for eye, tooth for tooth, hand for hand, foot for foot, burn for burn, wound for wound, bruise for bruise, life for life and evil for evil.” He muttered with glowing golden eyes. The black flames danced vividly around them. “Father of mine, please accept my sacrifice and grant my wish!” He said and tightened his grip around his wings. He took one more glance of Craig.

“Hail Satan!” He screamed and ripped his wings off.

The Hellfire consumed everything, bringing absolute darkness upon them.

***

Craig felt as though he woke up from a really deep slumber. He took a deep breath and tried to fill his lungs with air. His body felt a bit cold and heavy, and he wasn’t ready to open his eyes. At least not until he heard the most precious sound of the world. Tweek’s voice.

“Craig?” The demon sounded tired and weak. “Are you finally awake?”

The priest opened his eyes and his heart rate immediately sped up. His head rested on Tweek’s lap and the blonde man looked at him. “Tweek?” He whispered; his throat felt drier than a desert. As his vision became clear, his eyes widened in shock and surprise. “Ar-are you crying?” He reached up and touched the demon’s wet cheeks. His crimson eyes were puffy and less vibrating than usual. There were no golden flames in them. Craig instantly realized something wasn’t right as he kept watching the other. He was sick looking and very tired.

Tweek let out a small chuckle and began to patting Craig’s head. “Don’t be an idiot. Demons can’t cry.” He said and smiled.

Craig’s heart stopped for a second, and his stomach flipped. As much as he enjoyed the comfort of the other man’s lap, he slowly began to sat up. He felt dizzy and weak.

Tweek grabbed him on his waist to support him. “Slowly.”

Craig looked around the ruined church and saw the other demon’s dead body lying on the ground. “What happened?” He asked.

“We won.” Tweek stated.

Craig glanced at him with a weak smile, but a second later his smile twisted into a fearful look. “What the actual fuck happened to you?!”

Tweek casted his eyes down and sighed. “How much do you remember?”

“I remember lunching the rocket at him, and then he bushed into the wall, and then…” Craig shot his head at the Jesus on the cross and saw the deep dark blood stain on it. His heart began to race as the fuzzy memories came back to him. “I thought I’m going to die.”

“You did die.” Tweek whispered, still avoiding the black-haired man’s eyes.

“What do you mean, I died? I’m most certainly alive right now.” Craig began to check his body out. His clothes were bloody and reaped, and his head hurt like hell, but other than that, he definitely felt alive.

Tweek swallowed loudly and his shoulders twitched. “I’m sorry Craig, I just couldn’t… I-I- ”

“What… did you do Tweek?”

“I brought you back.”

Craig eyes widened and the air stuck in his throat as he gazed at other man in front of him. “A-am I a demon now?”

“What?! No!” Tweek shot his head up and finally looked at the shocked priest. “I-I exchanged my powers for your life!” He blurted out and flushed.

“You did what?” Craig gasped and reached towards the blonde man, but then he realized why Tweek looked so different. “Your wings…?”

“Yeah.” Tweek nodded and turned around.

Craig eyed the demon’s back with pure horror. There were two deep, bleeding holes where the wings used to be with the flesh burning around them. “I- I- ”

“Craig, I’m sorry.” Tweek whispered, still keeping his back turned against the priest. “I lost all of my powers…. I’m useless to you.” His voice was sad and broken as he spoke quietly.

Craig felt heartbroken and utterly happy at the same time, as he tried to process everything he just heard. He kept his eyes on the demon’s bleeding back, and he couldn’t help but feel absolute gratefulness and admiration. He leaned closer and gently placed his head on the crook of Tweek’s neck. “Don’t be an idiot. You’re not useless, and you never will be.” He whispered into the other’s ear. “It just means, that you need to learn how to use a gun.” He smiled.

“You’re really something else, Craig Tucker!” Tweek burst into a laughter and turned around to face the priest.

They nose bumped into each other and Tweek stopped laughing. His eyes locked on the black-haired man and the softest kind of smile bloomed on his face.

Craig’s heart was hammering in his chest as he gazed into the beautiful crimson eyes. He licked his lip and swallowed.

“Tweek” He began and moved his right hand towards his left. “kiss m- ” He continued but suddenly froze, when he couldn’t feel the ring on his finger. He looked down at his bare finger. “Oh, so I really did die. I can’t tell you what to do anymore.” He observed with a disappointed tone.

The blonde man chuckles when he saw the other’s saddened expression. “No, you really can’t.” He said and glanced at Craig before he leaned closer and kissed him.

For a moment, the priest just sat there with a surprised looked on his face, until Tweek gently bit his bottom lip, and Craig finally tilted his head and opened his mouth to let the demon inside. Craig fingers lost in Tweek’s golden hair and the devil crossed his arms around the priest’s waist to pull him even closer.

Warm excitement rushed through their bodies as the kiss deepened. It was slow and caring, a silent confession of their feelings. Neither of them wanted to let the other go.

Eventually, Tweek pulled back to catch his breath. His crimson eyes shimmered with happiness and desire. “From now on, I’m the boss.” He said with a determined voice.

Craig tried to fight back a laugh, but in the end, he couldn’t stop himself from snickering anymore. “As you wish, master.” He said and reached for Tweek’s right hand to lend a kiss on it, but his movement suddenly stopped when his eyes landed on the demon’s remaining two fingers.

“What the- Why are you missing three fingers?” He glanced back at the blonde man, who just gently smiled at him.

“Cause your beloved God is not a fan of me.” Tweek said but there was no anger in his voice.

“What an asshole!” Craig snorted and leaned closer to stole another kiss from the man who meant the world to him.

They might die tomorrow, but at that moment, they were the most alive they have ever been.

***

Two men walked on the forest path while the rain was heavily coming down on them. It was an early winter day, and the centuries old pine trees towered above them, hiding the last bits of sunlight from them. Their clothes were soaked and their boots were heavy from the mud which sticked to them. One of the men was carrying a huge cross on his back, while the other had two great sized swords hanging on his waist.

“Fuck, I’m completely drenched!” The man with the cross complained with chattering teeth.

“Good, you deserve it!” Groaned the other. He was in a bad mood since they got kicked off from the carriage which meant to take them all the way to their destination.

“Come on Tweek, are you still mad at me?”

“Why?! Why did you need to piss off the coachman?”

“He was annoying.”

“You were the annoying one!” Tweek groaned and picked up his pace, trying to leave the other behind. “Fuck, I’m cold.” He mumbled and wrapping his arms around himself tightly.

“Do you want me to warm you up?”

“Shut the fuck up, Craig!” Tweek shouted and stopped to look back at the other man.

Craig let out a small chuckle and stepped next to the blonde man and reached his hand towards him.

Tweek snorted but still accepted the other’s offer and they quietly kept walking forward while holding hands. The blonde man looked down and his eyes settled on the two shinning silver rings which rested on their third fingers. He felt his face warming up as his heart beat endlessly for the man to whom his soul bounded forever.

“I still hate you!” Tweek pouted and looked away.

Craig broke into a wild, admiring smile as he stopped and pulled the blonde man into his arm.

“I love you too, Honey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!
> 
> P.s. For those who were hoping for some smut: there will be a sequel in the new year and that will contain it.


End file.
